Till Mario Collapse
by Super Saiya-Jin lv.4 Goku
Summary: This is a parody of the Eminem song Till I Collapse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Eminem. I do not work for Nintendo or Eminem, either. Mario is a character own by Nintendo.  
  
"Till Mario Collapse"  
  
[Intro:] Cause sometimes you just feel tired of everything. You feel it will never change and when things feel pointless you feel like you wanna just quit. But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.  
  
[B/W Intro:] Jump left, jump left, jump left right left Jump left, jump left, jump left right left Jump left, jump left, jump left right left Jump left, jump left, jump left right left  
  
[Verse #1:] Till I collapse I'll be saving the princess as long as she needs me Till the day that I drop you'll never say that it's been easy Cause when it is the video game industry I'll be leaving And I won't be the hero but I'll still be breathing. And if I'm no longer Super Mario then my games won't be worth seeing Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop fightin' them goombas are caught in webs spin and bump into ya Using Mushrooms and Fire Flowers could get Bowser to stop.. Without these special items my power just not an enough. There are tons of bad games made by the day and stores are filling their shelves with this stuff. You people who sell m rated games to minors, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you how great Nintendo is without them. You hear it a lot, there are some awful video games that shock it is a miracle that my e rated games sell when crap like BMX XXX games are coming to the top. For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot sizzle does not make a game.  
  
[Chorus ] Till the Bowser's keep falls down, till his lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the rumble clears out and my mushroom wears out I'll dealing with Bowser's shit till my life bar collapses. Till the Bowser's keep falls down, till his lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the rumble clears out and my mushroom wears out I'll dealing with Bowser's shit till my life bar collapses  
  
[Verse #2:] Winning is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when your real and you spit and fans are playing your shit. This is your moment and every single life you spend trying to hold onto it cause you may never get a sequel again. So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can and when your run is over just admit when your series's at its end. Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half these shitty games they get in. I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in. It goes Tomb Raider, Beyblades, Army Men, and movie base games are a biggie, BMX XXX and then me. But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm put on this list by X-Box and Sony Fanboys it does not offend me. That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me. Even though half you fanboys got a fucking problem with me. You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me I'm in the industry best game heh heh. Yoshi lick me.  
  
Till the Bowser's keep falls down, till his lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the rumble clears out and my mushroom wears out I'll dealing with Bowser's shit till my life bar collapses. Till the Bowser's keep falls down, till his lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the rumble clears out and my mushroom wears out  
  
[Verse #3:] Soon as a game starts I slowly take over Fanboys' hearts They're not gonna go against me, smart. And it's absurd how people hang on every word. My games probably never get the sales I feel they ever deserve But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved If I ever leave this industry that would be the death of me first. Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse. That's why I'm clever when I put together every sequel first My thoughts are sporadic; I act like I'm an addict I drive like I'm addicted in Peach's castle running down some mushrooms But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles The fact is I would rather sit back and bump Bowser out of power. So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at him The fact is on some battling mascots who want some static Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm a little overweight to do back flips matters My games are of platinum status it's whack but I'm the baddest.  
  
Till the Bowser's keep falls down, till his lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the rumble clears out and my mushroom wears out I'll dealing with Bowser's shit till my life bar collapses. Till the Bowser's keep falls down, till his lights go out Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the rumble clears out and my mushroom wears out  
  
[Outro:] Until the roof The roof comes off Until my legs give out form underneath me  
  
I will not fall, I will stand tall, Feels like no one could beat me. 


End file.
